


Драбблы на пейринг Майкрофт Холмс/Антея

by Nemhain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт пытался найти себе толкового ассистента. Нельзя сказать, что он - не преуспел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Орудие массового поражения

\- Мне нужен помощник, а не орудие убийства! - сообщил в трубку Майкрофт. - У меня довольно телохранителей, -трубка полетела на рычажки.  
Брай отсалютовала, Майкрофт закатил глаза, отмахиваясь от этого "подарка секретных служб". Всё-таки с женщинами во всех этих организациях что-то происходило. Это только в кино о Джеймсе Бонде они остаются женственными и элегантными, способными поддерживать порядок на столе начальства и в его расписании, отвечать на вопросы о погоде и ядерном вооружении с одинаковой миной на лице, а кроме того быть снайперами, знать как минимум десяток разновидностей ядов, каратэ и джиу-джитцу, да и с клинковым оружием не плошать. На деле же получалось второе без первого. Помощницы же из гражданских покидали окружение Майкрофта ровно в тот момент, когда среди его партнером обнаруживался незамужний мужчина. Холмс их, в принципе, не винил, но такого отношения к себе терпеть не мог. Ему нужно было совершенно не это...

Поговорку о том, что "хочешь что-то сделать ,сделай это сам" Холмсы знали куда лучше других.  
Майкрофт знал один вариант, к которому обращаться с одной стороны очень не хотелось, а с другой - так и чесалось.

Там, где они выросли, понятие neighbours-next-door было, конечно, относительным: потому что земли вокруг имения, всё-таки, не предполагали близких соседей. Однако, они всё же были, и матушка поддерживала с ними хорошие отношения, поэтому Майкрофт худо-бедно их знал. Среди них была и Антея, молчаливая девчушка, на шесть лет младше его. Ничем особенным она не отличалась: ну, была мила, ну, хорошо пела, когда родители просили, ну ... мало ли их таких. Майкрофт тоже так думал. Но люди предполагают, а судьба - располагает. Следующая их встреча, уже более сознательная, долго не давала старшему Холмсу покоя.  
Шерлок не был спокойным ребенком, а уж подростком - и того хуже. Чем старше он становился, тем существенней становились масштабы трудностей, с ним связанных. На предпоследнем году его обучения в частной школе, Майкрофт уже полностью взял контроль над ним и в школу являлся заместо родителей. В один из таких визитов, уже выходя из здания, он столкнулся с Антеей. Как оказалось, она училась там же, на класс старше. Она, конечно, изменилась, выросла, стала прелестной девушкой, но не какой-то особенной неземной красоты. Однако же, во всём её образе было столько очарования и тайны, что Майкрофт внезапно обнаружил себя в совершенно несвойственном ему состоянии увлеченного идиота, мысли которого сводятся исключительно к тому, чтобы вымолить у это загадки свидание. Он даже поздороваться забыл.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Холмс, - она же подобной ошибки явно допускать не собиралась.  
\- А.. Здравствуйте, мисс ... Антея, - он не так и не вспомнил её фамилии.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, этого достаточно, - успокоила она его, будто бы читала мысли.  
Майкрофт, на тот момент выпускник Оксфорда, помощник в кабинете одного из членов правительства, да и просто красавец, об которого не одна девушка уже глаза сломала (как он считал), почувствовал себя перед этой старшеклассницей как кролик перед удавом. Пауза затянулась, а он всё жевал, не решаясь произнести, фразу: "Давайте поужинаем вместе, поговорим об общих знакомых, например?"  
Зазвонил телефон, Майкрофт решился.  
\- Что вы делаете сегодня вечером?  
\- Извините меня, - Антея мягко улыбнулась, выуживая из сумочки трубку и бросая взгляд на дисплей. - Мне нужно ответить.  
Разговор тогда так и не продолжился. А Майкрофт так и не смог понять, его предложение отклонили или ...  
Тем не менее, когда у него появилась возможность, он, следуя привычке не лгать самому себе, навел справки о девушке и поддерживал это самое ... наблюдение до сих пор. Она начала деятельность бизнес-леди и в данный момент, имея диплом менеджера, занимала, казалось бы ерундовую, но в корне ключевую, позицию личного помощника управляющего директора группы финансовых компаний, весьма значимой в экономике Королевства.

\- Приемная управляющего директора слушает, - услышал, наконец, Майкрофт, после эдак пятого перенаправления. Это был её ровный, приятный, казалось бы бесстрастный, но с богатой гаммой эмоций голос.  
\- Антея, добрый вечер, - он решил быть чуть менее официальным.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер ... - ни удивления, ни возмущения в голосе, всё так же ровно, будто бы она сидела и ждала, когда же позвонит незнакомец, который назовет её по имени. Майкрофт подумал даже было оскорбиться, но это было бы ребячеством.  
\- Майкрофт Холмс.  
\- Приятно снова слышать вас, - как будто и не прошло несколько лет с их последней встречи, а вчера пили кофе вместе. - Вы хотели бы встретиться с мистером ...  
\- Нет. Я бы хотел встретиться с вами, - прервал её Майкрофт. Внутри всё стянуло струной. А ведь думал, что это была какая-то юношеская дурь! - У меня к вам деловое предложение, - спасся он.  
\- Прошу прощения, но у меня нет возможности ... - что-то такое он предполагал. Наверняка, сообщество headhunter'ов уже прозвонило все её телефоны.  
\- Я прошу вас просто послушать моё предложение.

Он до сих пор не имел понятия, почему она согласилась встретиться с ним.

\- Добрый вечер, - генерал улыбнулся Антее.  
Лицо Майкрофта осталось непроницаемым.  
\- Добрый вечер, - она мило улыбнулась, оторвавшись от своего смартфона, где наверняка уже составлялось его расписание наследующий день.  
Генерал выглядел обескураженным.  
\- Мы .. вчера ... - ну, конечно.  
Она посмотрела на него своим темным, гипнотическим взглядом и протянула ничего не выражающее, но означающее "да, да, помню":  
\- Оо... - и вернулась к экрану.  
Мужчина ошарашенно посмотрел на Майкрофта, будто ища поддержки, потом спохватился и промямлил:  
\- До свидания, мистер Холмс.


	2. Ровно на пару миллиметров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миссис Холмс активно настаивала на том, чтобы он познакомил ее со своей ассистенткой. В конце концов, это случилось.

Миссис Холмс выглядит «слегка под сорок» и притворяется обычной любящей своих уникальных детей, страну и себя англичанкой. Но Антея провела возле Майкрофта Холмса полтора месяца: за это время она научилась смотреть насквозь. Матушка Холмс поражает своим интеллектом, волей и несгибаемостью. Только такой человек может так непосредственно заявить этому невообразимому и невозможному мужчине, столь амбициозному в своей заботе о родине, семье и себе:  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - и столь естественно расцеловать его в обе щеки посреди просторного и удивительно светлого для лондонского утра зала ресторана в Дочестере.  
Но Антея даже забывает удивиться, когда отмечает, что произнесший ответное «Доброе утро, мама» Майкрофт слегка краснеет, потому что в следующую секунду любопытствующий и изучающий взгляд уже прикован к ней самой.  
\- Здравствуйте, Антея, - она протягивает ей узкую холенную ручку.  
Девушка пожимает ещё, отвечая:  
\- Доброе утро, миссис Холмс…  
\- Мама, не надо смущать мою ассистентку излишним вниманием, - встревает мистер Холмс.  
\- Я уже давно хотела с вами познакомиться, - не обращает внимания миссис Холмс.  
\- И мне очень приятно наконец-то … - разговор вливается в русло светской беседы о взаимной приятственности, погоде, королевской семье, ценах на недвижимость в Мейфейр, пока Майкрофт тщетно пытается вызнать причину встречи, вытребованной матушкой.  
Через полчаса Майкрофт вынужден отойти, чтобы ответить на звонок, а миссис Холмс говорит, загадочно улыбнувшись:  
\- Антея, мне неудобно просить вас. Однако, что-то подсказывает мне, что я – не ошибаюсь. Позаботьтесь о моем сына, пожалуйста.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Да вы и сами знаете.  
Антея задумывается на секунду, а потом – кивает. Да, она, пожалуй, знает.  
Мистеру Холмсу так и не удается узнать причину визита матери.

Перед тем как открыть перед Майкрофтом дверь машины, Антея поворачивается к нему и аккуратно поправляет его галстук, комментируя:  
\- Вы бываете небрежны, когда нервничаете, мистер Холмс. Ровно на пару миллиметров.  
Её пальчики оправляют ворот рубашки и поправляют край жилетки костюма.  
«А ещё – неприлично милы, когда обескуражены. Ну и как вот вам без заботы».


	3. О расписании праздников

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Членам правительства недосуг - справлять праздники. Однако, толковая ассистентка и с этим им может помочь.

\- И если ты ещё раз … - Шерлока несло, Майкрофт пока что его не перебивал: младший брат злился очень редко, но метко, а когда выгорал – можно было ставить ему эту вспышку в вину.  
Джону же эта сцена лишний раз доказывала, что его сосед – не выведенный в лабораториях робот с разносторонним, но социопатическим образованием. Ватсон сидел в своем кресле и делал вид, что читает газету. Честно говоря, он был согласен с решительным вмешательством Майкрофта в последнее откровенно самоубийственное расследование Шерлока.  
\- Мистер Холмс, - Антея появилась в дверях как джин из бутылки, а звук её тихого голоса прорезался даже через монолог Шерлока. Кто тут «мистер» ни у кого вопросов, отчего-то, не возникло. – Через полчаса в Парламенте начнется заседание, а час-пик уже начинается.  
Девушка ни на секунду не подняла взгляда от экрана своего телефона. Ватсон подумал, что она прекрасно знала, каким «любвеобильным» взглядом одарил её сейчас второй «мистер Холмс» в этой комнате.  
\- Прости, Шерлок. Трудновато будет в пробках добираться, - Майкрофт нацедил яду от души и ещё чуть-чуть сверху.  
Ватсон подумал, что старший Холмс уже давным давно бы отравился, если бы не было у него младшего: такую улыбочку без последствий для здоровья мог вынести, пожалуй, только он.  
Под стук каблуков Антеи по ступенькам и острия своего зонта по перилам лестницы в доме на Бейкер-стрит, Майкрофт чинно удалился.  
Шерлок зло выдохнул, будто проглатывая какое-то замечание, но выдал не менее ласковое:  
\- Кончает он тоже по её расписанию?!  
Ватсон перестал делать вид, что читает газету:  
\- Антея спит с Майкрофтом? – не гром, конечно, среди ясного неба, но близко к тому.  
\- Джон, это же очевидно! – взвыл детектив, запрокидывая голову и делая жест «стаскивания кожи с лица».  
\- Кому как.  
\- Ну как же, она всё время с ним …  
\- Мне намекнуть, что тут хромает что-то, Шерлок?  
\- Ты…  
\- Шерлок! Ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю! – выкрикнул он зло.  
Ватсон подумал, что злой лично на него Шерлок будет слишком большим недугом для его здоровья сейчас, но отступать он не привык.  
\- Шерлок?!  
\- Что?! – тот крутился на пятачке в один квадратный метр.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо! Не знаю я.  
Ватсон посмотрел на него ошарашено.  
\- Но как же …  
Холмс замер.  
\- Не-знаю, - по складам выдал он, забрался на диван с ногами, спихнув с него кипу бумаг и лишнюю подушку и повернулся спиной к сожителю.  
Ватсон принялся, наконец, читать газету.  
Казалось бы, сегодня – 14 февраля, а у врачей, как и у преступников, Парламента и банков такого праздника в расписании нет. Вот у Сары – дежурство.

\- Что на повестке? – интересуется Майкрофт.  
\- Ничего серьезного, Парламент наверняка будет наполовину пуст. В листе: детализация законопроекта об оплате образования.  
Холмс поморщился: и ради этого он отказал себе в удовольствии лицезреть беснующегося братца?  
\- Антея, я же просил …  
\- Но мы туда не поедем, - продолжила она, не отрываясь от экрана телефона.  
\- А куда мы едем?  
В голове Майкрофта начали метаться мысли. Куда они тогда на самом деле едут? Неужели, Антею подкупили и она … Да нет, глупость. Паранойя. И почему Парламент будет пуст? Кстати, зачем обсуждать такую ерунду на свежую голову в понедельник? Какая, кстати, дата? Уж не …  
Антея молчала.  
\- Какая сегодня дата? – уточнил всё же Майкрофт.  
\- 14 февраля, 2011 года.  
Верно. Такая мелочь. Не нужно помнить. Никогда не было нужно. Но …  
\- И по этому поводу я дарю вам вечер в своем обществе, не занятый делами, - она демонстративно отложила телефон на соседнее сидение и подняла на Майкрофта черный в полумраке салона взгляд.  
Майкрофт сделал паузу, разыскивая нужные слова. Но ничего в голову не приходило.  
\- Благодарю, - в конце концов произнес он.  
Машина остановилась.  
\- А что подарил тебе я? – поинтересовался он, пока она не успела открыть дверь.  
\- Ооо, - её губы сложились в это самое, чувственно и непристойное «о». Майкрофт почувствовал, что краснеет. – Мне очень понравился ваш подарок. У вас прекрасный вкус.  
Щелкнул замок открывающейся двери.

Щелкнул замок закрывающейся двери её квартиры.  
Антея повернулась, одним движением распахнув Burberry последнего сезона.  
Вкус у него действительно прекрасный, подумал Майкрофт. Осталось только вспомнить, в каком магазине он приобрел такое белье, чтобы приобрести оставшийся ассортимент.  
Антея сладко улыбнулась, поводя плечом. Тяжелые металлические вставки стянули плащ вниз. Она отвела рукой локоны за спину, развернулась и пошла в сторону спальни.  
Майкрофт, наблюдая вид «своего» подарка сзади, уже физически ощущал, какой великолепный вкус у Антеи.


	4. Дело о рождественских подарках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок помогал Майкрофту приятно провести время - и не лезть в его собственные дела.  
> Написано на кинк-фест, R.

Майкрофт смотрел на флакон как на ядовитую змею. А как ещё можно смотреть на подарок от Шерлока Холмса?  
Да, на дворе было Рождество: время, когда сбываются все мечты, в Лондоне выпадает снег, лишний сантиметр которого встречается как национальное бедствие, во всех школах разыгрывают рождение Христа, в церквях – службы, люди становятся идиотично доверчивыми и начинают верить в Санта Клауса, даже биржи и международная политика замирает на пару недель. Отпусков не берут только преступники. В общем, не самое плохое время года. Если бы только не ожидал вечером семейство Холмсов семейный обед. Надо отметить, что дарить подарки на Рождество, конечно, чудесный обычай и во всех благообразных семьях приветствуется появление свертков под рождественским древом с последующими деланными – или настоящими – возгласами удивления факту и содержанию, но, во избежание неожиданных сюрпризов для прочих членов семьи, братья Холмс уже который год обменивались настоящими подарками утром накануне, а «официальные» подарки покупали для себя сами, чтобы сохранять иллюзию братской дружбы.  
\- Антея, унесите это, пожалуйста, - Майкрофт окинул флакон парфюма взглядом ещё раз, - и выясните, что там внутри.  
Девушка даже бровью не повела, забирая флакон со стола и направляясь к выходу из кабинета, намереваясь отправить флакон последнего мужского аромата Serge Lutens на экспертизу в лабораторию. Она уже привыкла к паранойе начальства и к неожиданностям от младшего брата начальства. Учитывая, что предыдущим рождественским подарком была книга о вкусной и здоровой пище, парфюм просто не мог быть «просто парфюмом»!  
Майкрофту было мучительно тяжело смотреть на удаляющуюся девушку, отыскавшую в своём гардеробе «рождественский наряд»: вроде бы офисное, а вроде бы и нет, шелковое обтягивающее платье винного цвета, под которым угадывалось столько линий и изгибов, что старший Холмс уже измучался подозрениями о том, носит ли Антея чулки на ремне… Он не планировал расширение сферы отношений. Это верх непрофессионализма. Но … Но у Майкрофта было правило – не врать хотя бы самому себе, иначе потом может быть весьма больно. Поэтому ему приходилось констатировать, что он уже давно работает главой MI5 за бесплатно, урезая ежедневно время своего сна на два часа из-за их проблем, в субботу вечером не может отказать себе в пинте Гиннеса, которая потом безжалостно откладывается в лишних унциях веса, а, кроме того, влюблен в свою помощницу.

Антея мысленно вздохнула, но виду не подала. Иногда ей казалось, что соперничество и противостояние братьев Холмс переходит уже все границы. Взять хотя бы это рождественское ребячество: Майкрофт Холмс отправил своему брату книгу по социальной психологии с подробными научными описаниями разнообразных терминов типа «дружба», «отношения», «братство», «семья», «любовь». Антея подозревала, что в настоящий момент Шерлок восседает в своем кресле в квартире на Бейкерстрит как лорд-протектор Великобритании за завтраком, с миной легкого разочарования, когда вместо внезапно желанной с утра яичницы-глазуньи повар порадовал яйцом-пашот. Она бы весьма хотела видеть эту мину самолично, да и вообще – все мины консультирующего детектива, особенно ту, которая выражает легкое восхищение или желание. Антее очень хотелось надеяться, что у него в арсенале есть и такие. Накануне Рождества, всё же, хочется верить в чудо, даже помощнице Майкрофта Холмса.  
Девушка невозмутимо взяла флакон и направилась к двери.

Дверь резко отворилась, когда Антея уже протянула руку, чтобы взяться за ручку. В проём влетел курьер, пробежал ко столу Майкрофта и начал о чем-то отчитываться, прекрасно зная, что Антея – не третий лишний, а что-то вроде ходячего органайзера и всё равно обо всём узнает.  
Досадные случайности происходят с кем угодно. Дверь ударила ровно по флакону, он разбился прямо в руках у девушки. Пара осколков впилась в нежную кожу. Антея была шокирована и удивлена такой наглостью. Она подняла руки, намереваясь вытащить стекло. Парфюм имел мягкий мускусный, слегка древесный запах, как она любила. Ну и, конечно же, мощное амбре спиртового раствора – в таких количествах какой угодно аромат будет спиртом. Была ещё какая-то неясная нотка, но сейчас было не до парфюмерных изысканий.  
Пальцы жгло, пока она доставала осколки.  
За спиной послышался громкий голос Майкрофта, курьер вылетел за дверь как пробка. Антея подозревала, что неосмотрительный юноша уже лишился работы. Что ж, сам виноват. Врываться без стука в кабинет мистера Холмса позволено разве что премьер-министру и королеве Елизавете. Ну или если в стране ЧП… Неважно.  
\- Я возьму пробу и позову уборщицу, - на автомате произнесла Антея, начиная ощущать себя слегка странно.

Майкрофт оклинул девушку раз, второй, ещё раз помянул недобрым словом идиота-курьера, решившего, что мистеру Холмсу жизнь не жизнь, если он получит поздравление королевской семьи на пять минут позже.

В комнате было ощутимо жарко, начинала кружиться голова. Странно. Антея попыталась выйти, но на её руки легли сильные мужские ладони.  
\- Мистер Холмс? – она подняла вопросительный взгляд.  
У него был слегка озабоченный вид.  
\- С вами всё в порядке?  
Майкрофт был полной противоположностью брату. Нет, конечно же, у них были общие черты, но проявлялись по-разному. Если Шерлок был похож на отравление никотином, такой же неизбежный, решительный, порывистый и надежный, порабощающий своим очарованием и умом, то Майкрофт завораживал своей уверенностью, ощущением твердости позиции и безжалостностью, подкупая интеллектом и спокойной силой, будто бы скала, способная вынести любой шторм. Раньше она об этом не думала, но сейчас, когда внезапно осознала, что мистер Холмс уже держит её на руках, а она и заметить не успела, как оказалась в этой ситуации, мысль пришла сама.

Под подошвами хрустело стекло разбитого флакона. По кабинету разливался дорогой аромат.

\- Я позову врача, - Антея не без труда вычленила в вязкой пелене звуков фразу Майкрофта, а потом прикосновение стало исчезать.  
Девушка непроизвольно вцепилась в руку мужчины:  
\- Не надо, - тихо произнесла она, второй рукой безотчетно расстегивая ворот платья, охватывавший шею и не дававший платью сползти с плеч. – Я в порядке...

Холмс замер в замечательно неудобной позе, не решаясь снять руку Антеи со своего запястья и размышляя о том, что врача всё-таки позвать придется – не ей, так ему, потому что когда девушка расстегнула ворот платья и вздохнула поглубже, шелк начал плавно сползать с округлости груди и плеч, демонстрируя кружево белья, и Майкрофту стало жарко. Да что же, черт возьми, было во флаконе? Шерлок, похоже, перешел все границы!  
\- Антея, пожалуйста…  
Но он забыл, что хотел сказать, потому что она потянула его за запястье на себя, приподнимаясь и усаживаясь на диване, платье поползло ещё ниже, а потом девушка вскинула карие глаза и поймала его своим гипнотическим взглядом.  
Нервы у Майкрофта были стальные. Но у каждого есть что-то, перед чем он пасует. Даже у Шерлока! Наверняка.

Антея не могла отделаться от ощущения, что если отпустит руку начальства, то весь мир рухнет куда-то в пропасть. Хуже того, ей недостаточно было просто держать мистера Холмса за руку. Ощущения вовсю намекали, что ей нужно больше. Намного больше.  
Например…  
Она потянулась вперед и мягко коснулась губами его губ. Да, это было то, что нужно. 

А потом снова. И снова. Намного глубже и жарче, но в то же время – нежно и осторожно.  
Мир обвалился куда-то в эту пропасть одуряющего теплого шелка её прикосновений. Майкрофт забыл, кто он и где он. Он не помнил, как опустился на диван сам, поддаваясь её настойчивости. Просто рухнул в чарующий омут ощущения её тела, начал отвечать на поцелуи – жадно и нетерпеливо, опасаясь поверить, что это всё правда и ему не снится, как Антея обняла его бедра своими, не прерывая поцелуя, как прижалась настолько близко, будто хотела … слиться с ним. Жар становился невыносимым. Майкрофт потянул галстук, естественно, не преуспел. Антея переместила его руку на своё бедро и занялась его одеждой сама. Холмс заворожено провел рукой выше, под подол платья. Да, черт возьми, это были дьявольские чулки на кружевном ремне… А ещё у неё была бархатная кожа и…

В кармане пиджака громко тренькнул телефон. Антея замерла, Майкрофт – тоже. Для обоих этот звук стал каким-то инородным, из другого мира. В конце концов, девушка преодолела момент, извлекла трубку и передала её начальству. Всего лишь сообщение.  
«Надеюсь, тебе понравится мой подарок, Майкрофт. Я подумал, что у тебя слишком много свободного времени, раз ты находишь минутку для столь тщательного наблюдения за мной, что я не способен нейтрализовать следы твоего вмешательства в мои эксперименты. Мне сказали, что парфюм с добавлением афродизиака и феромонов помогает в личной жизни. ШХ»  
Телефон тренькнул в руке Холмса ещё раз.  
«Да, забыл предупредить. У твоей помощницы абсолютная восприимчивость. С Рождеством. Твой любящий брат».


End file.
